User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Beira
Beira is the island guardian of Charlîle, the second largest island of the Faraday Isles. She's the granddaughter of Mha'mu, King of the Waters, and outside of Izoori, is the most powerful Cryokinetic and Ice Spirit around, and possesses equally fearsome mastery over astral, emotional, and spiritual forces. Appearance She has icy white hair. It's not completely white, but has a light blue tint to it, and her eyes match this colour. She wears a white gothic-lolita dress, with a long skirt however that reaches the floor. It comes with a nice blue bow which sits at the top of her chest at the front of her dress. She also wears a necklace of the same colour as the bow, with a little bell on it. Personality Beira is also smiling and always cheerful. She's a very lonely soul though. Ice and Water don't mix very well, and after seriously injuring many of her original clan, she was cast out into the wilderness of Astrala. The only thing that kept her alive was her icy force. She went through many troubles, but set up her own clan. She still feels the need to prove herself, and redeem herself, so gives all tasks she's given her full focus, and treats them all equally importantly. She's quick to become attached to people, and holds friendship above everything. Beira is incredibly stubborn, and her thoughts an opinions are as hard to shift as glaciers. She never formed the proper clan she wanted to, and instead ended up only making an icy den deep in the now Frozen Woods of Astrala. Those that ventured there often never made it back, and it earned Beira the epithet of "the Ice Witch". Beira, however, wanted to get close to people, but her own mighty power wouldn't let other spirits get too close to her. Her upbringing at a young age taught her how to act like a princess, being the daughter of the son of a ruling spirit makes her the closest thing to royalty Astrala has. Not much of those teachings stayed with her over the years though. Background Born the granddaughter of a Ruling Spirit of Astrala, she was born with power and expectations. Beira took her early lessons of Astrala, and the spirit, soul, and astral forces seriously. She never wanted to fail her fathers tests of her, and never gave up. As she grew, she was taught how to use the relatively weak power she had, and how to act toward her kingdom. However, Beira's powers started to grow beyond expectations, and her father, and his wise men, couldn't get her to control them fast enough. She brought winter to her home town. With most of the spirits there being water spirits, and with her town being underwater, her freezing powers didn't go down to well. Many spirits fell ill, or were injured by her cold. Beira tried to resist for many days, and was acting incredibly stubborn about it, but her father eventually had to cast her out. Beira left the Mha Trench in tears, and headed for the surface, chilling and freezing as she went along. That which was far enough away from her though, began to thaw. Her father was equally as upset, but Beira was posing a lethal threat to his town. Beira ended up in a forest of the surface. There she found a small cave, and she stayed there. Over the night she slept, the forest around her was plunged into a deep cold. She decided to stay there. Over time, as the flora withered and fauna fled, she tested her powers, and tried to control them. She found it comfortable, and after being asked a couple of times to leave, she refused, and decided to stay permanently. She came to understand that it was her very soul and spirit, her very being, that was generating this "cold aura". The loneliness of her situation started to get to her, and she went to the nearest clan to make friends. All she did was scare them off with her power. She tried this a few more times. Just trying to make friends, to many it looked like she was expanding her territory, plunging more of the forest into her winter. Even after a couple of spirits told her what was happening, she refused to change her plan. A few of those spirits even came after her to kill her, but she fended them off. Many spirits that travelled through the now so-called "Frozen Woods" never made it back. This was because of more sinister spirits taking advantage of the freezing environment as a hunting ground. But Beira was blamed for the killings anyway, either directly, or for controlling the spirits. She came to be known as the "Ice Witch". She built a house near the cave she first slept in. Even during the hottest days of the years, frost could still be found covering the forest. 1000 years past, and the legend of the Ice Witch was as strong as ever. Mha'mu decided out of a whim to meet with Beira, and to teach her to reign in her cold spirit. Beira listened, but asked out of fury why Mha'mu never visited her early. Mha'mu didn't have any good enough answers, and Beira told him to get away. Mha'mu managed to calm her, and convince her to listen. Manipulating ones own spirit to the degree Beira needed to would be painful and hard, but Mha'mu taught her how. Beira began her training. Another thousand years past, and a few ice and cold spirits had begun to gather in the Frozen Woods. Beira was now 6176. Her training was progressing well, and she now kept a chunk of her lands frozen out of choice, instead of them being frozen out of her lack of control. Instead of deep cold nights, harsh blizzards, and deathly chills, the Frozen Woods were now a place of beauty, covered only in a layer of frost and deep, but soft snow. Beira was content with how things were, and didn't train any further. She had grown to love the cold. Many, many, thousands of years past, and Beira went through many tough times. She survived being hunted, many local clan wars, battles aiming to kill her, epic battles with incredibly powerful spirits, and even an incursion with the first priest of the Ono Shrine, but... Another clan wars had begun, and this time, she wouldn't be so lucky. She played her usual tricks to keep the Frozen Woods safe, and ended up battling as always, but it didn't work. The Fire Clan that was attacking was too powerful. They had a Dragon Spirit on their side. Out of all the spirits of Astrala, only the Dragons pose any threat to the Ruling Spirits. The fire dragon burnt the Frozen Woods to ashes despite Beira's best defences. She was left homeless, and most of her friends and clan were killed in the attack. Angered to no end, and in grief, Beira unleashed the full force of her might, as the Granddaughter of a Ruling Spirit, and frozen the dragon spirit to its heart, killing it. The torched woods froze deeper than ever before. Those from the attacking clan that remained in the woods met the same fate as the dragon. Their spirits were frozen to death. Beira remained sat in grief in the woods for some time. Believing Astrala would be better off without her, she fell into a state of unconsciousness, to escape the pain he was feeling. The Frozen Woods became an untouchable, harsh landscape. The harsh winds and spiritual forces flowing through the forest cast illusions, causing those who entered to get disorientated and lost. Those who entered froze to death. Many, many years passed, and a disturbance found its way to the Frozen Woods- the Nightmare Cult. They were after Beira and her power. Beira was captured in her sleeping state. But was saved by Lumi Faraday, who was training in Astrala at the time. The battle that ensued woke Beira up, and the first thing she saw was Lumi protecting her. After fending off the Nightmare Cult, Lumi stayed with Beira for a while, making sure she was safe in case they came back. Which they did. Multiple times. Both with similar troubles, they found themselves becoming close friends quickly. Beira began to teach Lumi how to master the power of her spirit, soul, and emotions, as compensation for her company and protection. Six months passed, and Lumi, having finished her training with Beira, felt it was time to head back to Earth. Beira asked Lumi if she would come back once she had beaten the Nightmare Cult, and Lumi promised, full of confidence. Lumi though didn't return, not for some time. Her efforts against the Nightmares left her exhausted. Too exhausted to use her powers, let alone travel to Astrala. Knowing something must have happened, Beira began to train once more. She wanted to visit the Earth and find Lumi, but didn't want to freeze it. It was only after the Psychic Wars had ended on Earth, and after Lumi remade it, that Beira finally feel ready to go. She travelled to Earth, but met hunters and other that wanted her dead along the way through Astrala. It was a tough journey, but she managed it, and found her way to Earth. There she met Lumi, before she had created the Faraday Isles. Lumi introduced Beira to Eadda. Lumi noticed the chill in the air around Beira. Lumi told Beira about her plan for the isles, and Beira found them to be wonderful. Lumi asked Beira if she would like to stay on the isles, as the guardian of the second isle. Beira agreed without hesitation, though asked why only the second isle. Lumi told her that another spirit had already been selected for the main isle. Either way, this made Beira happy. The second isle had the tallest mountain, and she set up her temple there. Even after being in isolation for so many years, she knew what this new role meant- she was becoming a spiritual leader. As such, like her father before her, and in a fashion she was familiar with, she walled herself off from the rest of the island. However, Beira's chilly spirit started to have an effect. The temperature of Charlîle began to drop. But thanks to Beira's training, it didn't drop to the harshness it present in Astrala. Lumi was content enough with it, in fact, she wanted it. Charlîle's temperature never rises above 11°C, even in summer, is often around -1°C to 5°C throughout the year, and drops as low as -8°C to -15°C on winter nights. This micro-climate created by Beira earned Charlîle the name "Chill Isle" by the residents of the other islands. Beira takes her duty as island guardian seriously, and has aided the isles in many ways. Those from colder climates actually found the climate of Charlîle comfortable, instead of the much warmer climates of the other isles. Powers Beira is an incredibly powerful and highly intelligent spirit, and the granddaughter of a ruling spirit- Mha'mu. *Cold Immunity *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence *Flawless Coordination *Multi-Focus *Spirit Physiology *Ultimate Intangibility Her powers are based around ice, and the cold. But like all spirits, she has powers over the spirit, astral forces, the soul, and emotions, and has mastered each of them. She's as stubborn as the ice sheets of Astrala, and has the power to back it up. *Absolute Zero Inducement *Astral Manipulation *Blizzard Creation *Cold Air Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Empathic Ice Manipulation *Empathy *Eternal Winter Inducement *Ice Manipulation *Ice Storm Creation *Illusion Manipulation *Phantasm Manipulation *Psychic Ice Manipulation *Snow Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Spiritual Ice Manipulation *Sub-Zero Rain *Tranquil State *Unmeltable Ice *Winter Manipulation 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes n47Bw0HTcFM Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet